pour un monde libre
by camidrena
Summary: la commission adriatique et le Centre ce sont associé pour fait tombé Jack Ryan de la présidence, mais John Clark et Ding, ainsi que d'autres sont là pour l'aider.


_Pour un monde libre_

Angleterre. Maison des Chavez :  
Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de congé pour le couple et ils ont prévu d'aller au parc avec J.C. Le petit ne va pas tarder à fêter ses 2 ans. Ensuite ils comptent aller voir les grands-parents pour se payer un coup gratuit comme plaisantait Ding quelquefois. En fait Patsy avait oublié il ne savait plus quel livre génial chez eux et elle comptait le récupérer.   
Pour Ding, pas de problème. Cette journée promettait d'être bien tranquille. Comme quoi, pour une fois il n'avait pas entièrement raison.  
  
Une heure plus tard, chez ses beaux-parents, il découvrit en quoi une bonne journée sans emmerdes ça n'existe pas. John avait reçu par fax de Ed Foley, un article de journal qui parlait d'eux. Mais le problème était que leur groupe, Rainbow, n'avait pas d'existence réelle. L'article en disait long, il citait la base du SAS anglais où il s'entraînait, et même le nom du patron : John Clark.  
Ding, pourtant habitué à ne pas montrer sa réaction lâcha un gros merde qui alarma sa femme. Mais sa mère lui fit signe de les laisser voir ça entre eux.  
  
John : Ed et Jack sont en réunion, il me rappelle dès qu'ils ont pris une décision.  
Ding : T'as une idée d'où peut venir la fuite ?  
J : Pas la moindre, mais je ne vais pas rester à rien faire en attendant qu'il règle ça.  
D : Houi, moi aussi je me payerais bien la tête de celui qui a écrit ça.  
  
Il regarda l'article mais le nom du journaliste qui avait écrit ça avait été effacé avant que le document soit faxé.  
  
J : Ed a du trouver ça plus sûr. Avec ton comportement de Latino, on sait jamais.  
D : N'empêche que tous les deux, si on veut quelque chose, on l'a.  
J : Oui, je me demande comment va réagir Jack.  
D : Avec les emmerdes qu'il a en ce moment, c'est pas cool pour lui.  
  
  
Maison Blanche, Washington D.C. :  
  
Dans le bureau Ovale, Jack et Ed faisaient presque toute la conversation. Ceci pouvait se comprendre par le fait que les autres personnes présente, Robby et Arnie van Damm (ainsi que deux personnes de son détachement de protection des services secrets), ne connaissait pas l'existence de Rainbow avant ce matin.  
  
Ed : Je pense que quelqu'un t'en veut Jack. D'abord cette accusation de viole de cette gamine sortit d'on ne sait où, puis ces documents prouvant que tu donnes des informations secrètes aux Colombiens alors que tu ne parles pas l'espagnol et que tu n'as jamais été là-bas.  
Jack : Ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant. Et où est passé Ben, ça fait vingt minutes qu'il devrait être là.  
Robby : Ed, tu devrais te calmer un peu Jack.  
J : Désolé, mais si quelque chose a filtré sur la Colombie, ça risque de mettre plusieurs vies en danger.  
R : A commencer par la tienne…  
Arnie : Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?   
J : Une sale affaire, avant que Fowler n'arrive à la présidence.  
R : J'ai jamais pu en savoir plus, mais d'après Cathy, ça l'a marqué.  
  
Il se tut alors que Jack revenait vers eux, une cigarette à la main. Robby pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il lui en parle, c'est pas avec ces cochonneries qu'on dirige un pays.  
  
E : John attend que je l'appelle, je lui dis quoi ?  
J : Qu'il rentre, lui et Chavez. Les autres n'auront qu'à retourner chez eux, en attendant que ça se tasse, après on verra.   
E : Ok Jack, j'allais oublier, tu as le bonjour de MP.  
  
Magasin des Zimmer :  
Il était encore tôt mais le magasin était déjà ouvert. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, un adulte qui s'intéressait aux jeux des gamins qui traînaient dans le magasin.  
Mme Zimmer : Je suis vraiment désoler Mr, je leur dis sans arrêt de les ranger mais les gosses...  
Jarod : Ce n'est pas grave, en fait je cherchais les journaux.  
Zimmer : Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais attendez quelques minutes si vous voulez.  
J : Je veux bien, je m'appelle Jarod.  
  
Les journaux arrivèrent effectivement quelques minutes plus tard.  
L'aîné des enfants, qui s'occupait de la caisse du magasin fit une remarque à sa mère.  
Jack s'en prend encore dans la figure, en plus il parle de John.  
Z : Fait voir. Les pauvres, ils n'ont vraiment rien fait pour mériter ça.  
J : Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître ?  
Z : Jack, oui, la boutique est à lui. Il nous aide depuis la mort de mon mari et c'est lui qui envoie les enfants à l'université.  
  
Consciente d'en avoir trop dit, elle changea d'attitude, mais Jarod la rassura, il ne dira rien.  
En sortant, il se demanda de qui le président pouvait avoir besoin en ce moment. Le sort de cet homme ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça, mais il avait maintenant la preuve que le Centre et une autre association qui se faisait appeler Commission Adriatique se cachait sous les problèmes que rencontrait le président.  
  
Siège du groupe W :  
Au bunker, l'humeur n'était pas très joyeuse. Simon et ses blagues débiles tappaient sur le système de Joy qui n'était pas de très joyeuse humeur depuis deux jours, et Kerensky était dans son ordinateur et n'adressait la parole à personne.  
L'arrivée de Largo ne détendit que peu l'atmosphère mais fit place aux réjouissances que tout le monde attendait.  
  
Kerensky : J'ai trouvé une organisation, le Centre, qui apparemment est liée depuis peu à la Commission. Un homme qui se fait appeler le Médiateur et qui lutte contre le Centre. Il dit que la Commission a une personne proche du président à son service, et que leur but est de prendre le contrôle de la présidence.  
Simon : C'est sympathique.  
K : Attend, le meilleur arrive. Les prochaines élections sont dans 6 mois. Ils vont discréditer le président pour faire élire une personne qui travaille pour eux.  
Largo : Qui ça ?  
K : Je ne sais pas encore, je te le dirai quand j'aurai le nom de l'adversaire de Ryan.  
L : Et ton contact, il est sérieux ?  
K : Oui, à 100 pour 100.  
  
Largo n'avait jamais vu Kerensky accorder tant de confiance à ses contacts jusqu'à présent, il décida donc que le type était sérieux.  
  
L : Et ce Centre, il est o ?  
K : Ah, voilà. Leur principale couverture est une petite entreprise dans le Delaware, à Blue Cove.  
Joy : Je connais cet endroit. Largo, quand je travaillais pour ton père, il y a déjà été.  
L : Essaie de savoir pourquoi. Il faut que je remonte j'ai un rendez-vous.  
  
Simon le suivit de peur de mourir d'ennui pendant que les autres cherchaient.  
  
Accueil du groupe :  
Un homme venait d'arriver, il se fit arrêter par la sécurité.  
Jarod : Il faut que je parle à Kerensky, c'est important.  
Homme : Je suis désolé, il ne m'a pas prévenu de votre arrivée. Vous ne pouvez pas passer.  
  
Sans se dégonfler, Jarod sortit. Il attendit la pose de midi et sortit un badge d'inspecteur du fisc. Il passa sans problème l'entrée et se présenta au chef du groupe W.  
  
J : Je m'appelle Jarod, je cherche Kerensky.  
Largo : Il est en bas. Mais en quoi peut-il intéresser le fisc ?  
J : Je ne travaille pas vraiment pour le fisc, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour entrer.  
L : OK.  
  
En fait il n'avait pas vraiment compris mais il savait que l'informaticien aurait une réponse à lui donner.  
  
Une heure plus tard, les trois hommes avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, celui d'empêcher le monde de tomber entre les mains de personnes mal intentionnées, mais la méthode pour y parvenir restait un mystère.

Maison Blanche.  
Après ce début de journée très mouvementé, Jack profita de quelques minutes de libre pour aller voir ses enfants restés à la maison blanche. Le plus bizarre dans cette affaire était que depuis le début des attaques qu'il subissait, il passait de plus en plus de temps avec sa famille. La seule qui montra vraiment qu'elle était contente de le voir fut la petite Katie. Pour se rassurer, Jack se dit que ceci est du au fait que les autres étaient trop grands (si quelqu'un connaît leur âge, ça m'intéresse), et que Kyle Daniel soit trop petit.   
Mais ce repos ne dura pas très longtemps car Andréa vint lui dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé Ben Goodley, son conseiller à la sécurité, mort dans l'accident de sa voiture près de Langley.  
  
Jack : Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?  
Andréa : Je vous le dis dès que je sais.  
J : Vous ne devriez pas être en congé maternit ?  
A : Si, depuis hier mais je remplace Roy qui est malade.  
J : Dès demain, je ne veux plus vous voir. Pensez un peu à votre bébé.  
A : OK chef.  
  
Elle ne prit pas la remarque mal car elle savait que son patron ne pensait qu'à son bien. C'est vrai qu'il était sympa, il allait lui manquer quand il ne travaillerait plus ici. En attendant, elle espérait que cette histoire n'allait pas finir en tache dans sa carrière.  
  
Dans un avion vers Washington :  
Ding : J'en reviens pas qu'on ait un avion privé.  
John : Ca doit sûrement être plus grave que ce que l'on pense. C'est pas normal.  
  
Comme à son habitude, John voyait la gravité de la situation, et Ding moins. Une hôtesse leur apporta un fax de Washington. Il annonçait la mort de Ben Goodley dans un accident.  
John ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais il savait quelle était sa tâche au sein du gouvernement : prévenir le président en cas de crise nationale ou internationale, et le conseiller dans la résolution de cette crise. Il décida d'appeler Langley pour en savoir plus, et pour connaître le nom du journaliste à qui on devait la fuite sur Rainbow.  
Ce fut Mary Pat qui répondit.  
  
Mary Pat : Tu sais John, c'est vraiment la crise ici. On ne sait plus quoi faire pour calmer les journalistes. Ces imbéciles croient tout ce que les journaux à scandale disent. Pour ton information, le journaliste en question a eu toutes ses infos par un gars sur internet. On continue de l'interroger, et on surveille toutes les personnes qui connaissent l'existence de Rainbow. Le FBI est encore plus débordé que nous. Mais le pire, c'est pour les services secrets, ils ne laissent plus Jack sortir de la Maison Blanche.  
John : Vous surveillez aussi Popov (cf. Rainbow six, c'est un ancien espion qui a découvert le groupe) ?  
MP : Je l'ai appelé et il m'a juré n'avoir rien dit à personne. Je crois que c'est vrai, il a plus à perdre qu'à gagner.  
J : Donc on ne sait rien ?  
MP : Si, l'informateur vient de Delaware. On vous y envoie toi et Ding dès que vous avez parlé au président. Il tient à vous voir en personne.  
  
Delaware, devant le centre :   
Le nettoyeur vit arriver deux hommes, apparemment perdus. En tout cas c'est ce que John et Ding cherchaient à montrer. L'homme s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :  
  
Homme : Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, c'est une propriété privée.  
Ding : Désoler monsieur, mon ami et moi on cherche…  
  
John n'écouta pas la suite, le gamin savait ce qu'il devait faire. Le gamin… Il faudrait qu'il arrête de l'appeler comme ça un jour, c'était quand même le père de son petit-fils. Il reporta son attention sur la grande bâtisse et surtout sur son système de sécurité. Quand lui et Ding repartirent, il en avait conclu qu'il avait plus de chance de rentrer à la Maison Blanche sans permission qu'ici. Et pourtant il connaissait l'efficacité de son système de protection.  
  
D : Et maintenant, monsieur C., on fait quoi ?  
John : On retourne à Langley. Jack a dit que l'on devait juste repérer les lieux.  
  
Ils retournèrent à leur avion privé. Ce mot faisait rêver Ding qui n'en avait jamais tant espéré.  
  
Bunker du groupe W :  
Jarod se demandait encore qu'elle folie l'avait poussé à raconter son histoire aux deux hommes, mais il étaient sympas et il espérait qu'ils tiendraient leur promesse de ne rien dire à personne. Il partit donc chercher quelques affaires. Jarod avait pour but de s'infiltrer à la CIA pour savoir ce qu'ils savaient de tout ceci (Kerensky avait découvert que deux de leurs agents étaient en mission là-bas).  
  
Largo : Tu lui fais confiance à ce type.  
Kerensky : Oui, il est sincère, ça ce voit dans ses yeux. Et lui non plus il n'a jamais vraiment eu de famille. Franchement, tu devrais le comprendre mieux que moi.  
L : Je sais. Mais il nous cache quelque chose. Essaie de savoir quoi.  
K : Ok patron, tu sais que je ne peu rien refuser au capitaliste.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Largo redescendit au bunker pour voir Kerensky s'énerver sur un système qui lui refusait l'entrée dans les dossiers qu'il voulait, et Simon et Joy qui cherchaient à savoir qui était le meilleur dans un domaine quelconque.   
  
Largo : Rien de nouveau ?  
Kerensky : Je voudrais bien mettre la main sur le génie qui a fait ça. Il a des trucs à m'apprendre.  
Simon : Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente le système qui tient le grand Kerensky en échec.  
L : Arrête Simon, je suis sérieux.  
S : C'est ça le problème avec toi en ce moment, tu es trop sérieux. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
L : On y va et on voit.  
Joy : Non Largo, c'est trop dangereux. Ils travaillent avec la Commission. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prouve qu'ils ne vont pas te tuer ?  
L : Mon garde du corps sera là, je n'ai donc rien à craindre. Je monte prévenir Sullivan.  
J : Je déteste quand il fait ça.  
S : Fait quoi ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle partit.  
  
K : Je me demande qui va être le plus furieux, Joy ou Sullivan ?  
S : En tout Cardignac va s'en donner à cœur joie.  
  
  
Blue Cove, avion de la CIA :   
  
John : Ok Ding, je viens d'avoir Ed. Il veut qu'on y retourne pour savoir si un certain Robert Bowman, alias Mr. Lyle y travaille. Il parait que son cas est intéressant à étudier.  
Ding : Intéressant comment ?  
J : Ca fait 7 ans que CIA et FBI essais de le coincer, mais ils ont quedale.  
D : C'est effectivement intéressant. Mr C., il y a un autre avion qui vient de se poser.  
J : Un avion d'affaire. Essaies de dormir un peu, on ira voir ce cas ce soir.  
D : La nuit est à nous (allusion à l'époque où il était ninja, ceci était la devise de son groupe).  
J : Oui, mais je deviens trop vieux pour ces trucs fiston.  
D : C'est pour ça que tu les adores de plus en plus.  
J : Va dormir !  
  
C'est vrai que l'envie ne lui en manquait pas mais il préféra appeler sa femme. John sortit de l'appareil.  
  
  
En face, avion de Largo :  
  
La présence de l'autre avion les surprit mais personne ne dit rien. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien faire avant la nuit, il leur restait donc quelques heures à tuer. Simon et Joy partirent faire le tour des lieux. Largo finit par sortir, contre l'ordre de sa garde du corps et Kerensky suivit quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Le Russe se balada, la tête ailleurs durant un temps qu'il ne put définir. Alors qu'il revenait vers l'appareille, il vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait mais appartenant à une personne avec qui il avait un compte à régler.  
  
La silhouette, John Clark, reconnut aussi l'homme. Avant qu'un des deux ne puisse dire un mot, il sortirent un revoler, la haine remplissait désormais leur visage et si aucun ne tira c'est parce que la vengeance nécessitait une mort plus lente.  
  
A ce moment, alors que la situation devenait vraiment critique, Ding arriva.  
  
Ding : John, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
John : Reste en dehors de ça, c'est une histoire privée.  
Kerensky (en russe) : Alors maintenant tu t'occupes de la vie des autres. Tu as bien changé.  
J (toujours en russe) : Pas tant que ça, si tu me donnes une raison je le ferai.  
K : Pour tuer Boliste il ne t'a fallu aucune raison.  
J : Pas plus que toi pour Winters.  
D : Merde John, c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
J : La ferme Ding, c'est entre lui et moi.  
  
Ding fut assez surpris de la réaction de son ami, mais il pouvait comprendre. Il avait eu la même ou presque lors de l'interrogatoire de l'homme qui avait retenu sa femme en otage (cf Rainbow six). L'envie de tuer est rarement vraiment présente dans la vie d'une personne qui doit le faire pour protéger les autres, sauf lorsqu'il ne peut pas.  
  
Largo qui avait entendu des voix s'approcha des trois hommes. Sans vraiment réfléchir à la situation, il sortit son flingue qu'il pointa vers Clark. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction, mais l'homme qui l'accompagnait sortie aussi son arme pour viser le milliardaire.   
  
D (à Largo) : CIA, lâche ton flingue mec.  
  
S'il dit à quelle agence il appartenait c'est uniquement parce que la personne en question semblait connaître l'homme que son beau-père menaçait.  
Les deux ennemis ne bougèrent presque pas, se regardant dans les yeux, comme s'ils cherchaient celui qui a le plus de haine pour l'autre. Mais les deux hommes étaient des professionnels et aucun d'eux ne montrait vraiment ses sentiments.  
  
Largo : Kerensky, c'est quoi le problème ?  
K : Une histoire personnelle à régler.  
  
Ces deux échanges se passèrent en Anglais. Après quoi, un signal que seuls les deux ennemis virent firent qu'ils lâchèrent leur arme pour passer au combat à mains nues.  
Même si ces combats étaient plutôt violents, celui-ci le paraissait encore plus. Les coups frappés n'avaient pour but que de blesser ou tuer, en aucun cas seulement maîtriser l'autre.  
  
Ding et Largo, dont la méfiance envers l'autre cessa soudain, essayèrent de séparer les deux hommes. S'ils réussirent ce n'est que parce que ni Kerensky, ni Clark, ne voulait blesser Largo ou Ding. Cette histoire avait déjà fait assez de morts comme ça.  
  
Largo (à Kerensky) : On s'en va.  
Kerensky (à Clark) : A notre prochaine rencontre, t'es un type mort.  
  
La fureur d'avoir revu cet homme, et qu'il reparte comme ça, après tellement de nuits blanches où il avait cherché comment il vengerait son ami lui fit perdre la tête pendant un temps et seul la présence de Largo l'empêcha de faire une grosse bêtise.  
  
John : Je t'aurais descendu avant que tu ne me voies.  
  
Clark était presque dans le même état que lui, mais ce n'est pas la présence de Ding qui le dérangeait. Le garçon savait de quoi il était capable, mais le fait qu'il soit en mission et qu'il ne faut jamais mélanger travail et vie privée. C'est pour ça qu'en mission Ding cessait d'être son beau-fils pour devenir son collègue.  
Lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart, Ding retenta sa chance.  
  
Ding : C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
John : C'est rien ok !  
D : Ok mec, je voulais pas t'embêter.  
  
Ding avait compris qu'il ne saurait rien de plus pour l'instant et décida d'attendre que John lui en parle. Il savait qu'il le ferait dès que la colère serait retombée.  
  
Maison Blanche, bureau de Jack :  
Jack : Alors Ed, quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
Ed : On ne sait pas trop. Ding a faxé un premier rapport depuis l'avion, il dit que le système de sécurité est super, mieux que pour un missile nucléaire.  
J : Ding ? J'aurais plutôt pensé à John. C'est tout ?  
Mary Pat : Pour l'instant. Ils rentrent en ce moment même. Nous avons rendez-vous à Langley dès leur retour. La NSA envoie un homme à eux qui apparemment a des infos sur cet endroit.  
  
Robby, le vice-président n'avait rien dit jusque là car il n'y comprenait rien. La sécurité, c'était le domaine de Jack. Mais il pensait être suffisamment important pour que l'on lui explique ce charabia.  
  
Robby : Mais officiellement, c'est quoi cet endroit ?  
J : Une entreprise d'imports-exports, ils font aussi dans la recherche. C'est assez flou en fait. Ed, tu mets le gars de la NSA sur l'affaire, et avec John et Ding sur le terrain s'il en a la capacité.  
MP : Ils ne vont pas aimer.  
J : Ils ne sont pas payés pour aimer, c'est moi le chef et ils obéiront. Sinon…  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase et sortit.   
  
R : Oh, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi en colère.  
MP : Il faut le comprendre. Il n'avait déjà pas le moral avant cette histoire, et maintenant la pression est encore plus forte.  
R : Ok, allez-y et tâchez de ramener de bonnes nouvelles.  
  
De son côté, Jack déambulla dans la Maison Blanche, ou la partie assez sûre pour que Roy Altman, son garde du corps personnel, lui permette d'y aller. Comme sa femme et ses deux aînés n'était pas rentrés il alla voir sa petite Katie et Kyle Daniel dans les appartements privés. Avec le début de la crise contre le président et l'attaque contre Goodley, la sécurité avait été renforcée et désormais les deux petits restaient à la Maison Blanche à cause du manque de personnel. C'était Sissy Jackson, la vice-présidente qui les gardait. Elle et Robby n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant et ceux des Ryan était un peu comme les leur. Jack passa quelques heures avec ses enfants, pour se calmer et parce qu'il en avait besoin pour ne pas péter les plombs.  
  
Bureau de Ed, Langley.  
  
Ding et John étaient seuls dans le bureau pour l'instant, ce qui était rare. Mais le boss était en ce moment à la Maison Blanche, essayant plus ou moins de remplacer Ben Goodley. Sa mort arrivait trop mal pour n'être qu'un accident et comme Jack connaissait mieux la CIA que les autres organes de l'Etat pour y avoir bossé, il était normal que ce soit eux qui s'occupent de l'enquête. Le silence qui régnait depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans l'avion en devint presque gênant.  
  
John : Si tu veux toujours connaître l'histoire dis-le moi, mais je te préviens c'est pas joyeux.  
Ding : Une mission joyeuse sera une première. (Il reprit son sérieux.) On n'a jamais vraiment eu de secret, sauf peut-être ce que vous avez fait comme mission avant d'être à la CIA, et je pense que j'en ai assez bavé pour tout entendre.  
J : C'est vrai Ding. Ca c'est passé en Pologne, il y a longtemps. Les dirigeants des principaux pays communistes d'Europe de l'Est devaient se réunir. Moi et Winters, un gars que je formais et un vrai ami, on avait pour mission de placer des micros dans la salle. Mais le KGB avaient aussi envoyé des hommes pour la même mission. On s'est retrouvé tous ensemble dans la salle, mais les premiers à s'être vus furent Kerensky et Winters. Le pauvre n'a pas été assez rapide, il est mort avant d'avoir dégainé. Plus tard, alors que j'essayais de sortir, je suis tombé sur l'autre gars et j'ai du le descendre. C'était lui ou moi, je n'ai pas vraiment hésité. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre au début, mais j'ai vu Kerensky et il m'a vu quand on cherchait à s'enfuirent. La police n'aurait pas été si près, il y aurait eu un autre cadavre, ou deux peut-être.  
  
John allait rajouter quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des époux Foley et d'un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
Ed : Alors les gars, tout c'est bien pass ?  
D : Pas de problème, tout c'est passé comme sur des roulettes.  
  
Le fait que ce soit Ding qui est parlé fit comprendre au couple que justement, il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais les deux hommes étaient assez grand pour savoir quoi faire, de plus ils n'étaient plus sous leurs ordres.  
  
MP : Je vous présente Jarod Grant, il travaille à la NSA.  
D : Houa, c'est la première fois que je voie un type qui bosse là-bas. Voue êtes encore plus discret que les espions qu'on doit surveiller.  
E : Lui et son équipe s'intéressent aussi au centre.  
John : Pourquoi donc ?  
Jarod : Parce que c'est notre boulot de surveiller les personnes ou entreprises suspectes, et il se trouve que celle-ci l'est. Nous savons aussi qu'un homme du nom de Largo Winch, le PDG du groupe W cherche à ce renseigner sur cet endroit.  
MP : Vous savez pourquoi ?  
Jarod : Non, mais j'aimerais bien le lui demander.  
E : Je crois qu'on a un dossier sur lui.  
  
Il appela sa secrétaire en lui demandant d'amener le fameux dossier. Elle arriva assez vite. Au-dessus, il y avait une photo de l'homme en question et lorsqu'elle le posa Ding et John purent voir la photo d'un homme qu'ils reconnurent.  
  
D : C'est lui Largo Winch ?  
John : Si c'est son dossier…  
D : Ok, je n'ai rien dit.  
Jarod : Vous le connaissez ?  
  
John regarda Ed pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait parler, il lui fit un signe de la tête montrant son accord. Il lui dit l'avoir vu, son avion s'étant posé à côté du leur. Il ne parla pas de Kerensky et Ding n'en fit rien non plus.  
Ils examinèrent tout le dossier. Apparemment cet homme était très occupé et il avait tendance à régler seul ses affaires, ceci expliquait probablement la quantité d'infos à expliquer sur lui.  
  
John : Il semblerait qu'un groupe lui en veuille, c'est peut-être ce fameux Centre.  
D : Il faudrait lui demander.  
MP : Ca tombe bien que vous parliez de ça, Joy Arden vient de m'appeler et …  
E : Joy Arden, ta copine à la Ferme ?  
John : Je me rappelle d'elle, vous étiez inséparables toutes les deux. Ca remonte à loin ça.  
D : On a compris, ça vous rajeunit pas, mais quelqu'un pourrait m'en dire plus ?  
MP : Joy a travaillé à la CIA et elle a démissionné. On est restée en contact et maintenant elle bosse avec ce Winch, c'est son garde du corps. Elle m'a dit que son patron et un de ses collègues avaient rencontré deux agents de la CIA et elle voulait savoir ce que l'on a sur le Centre. Apparemment son patron aurait quelques problème avec eux aussi.  
E : Et tu lui as dit quoi ?  
MP : De venir, que l'on a une réunion pour savoir comment se débarrasser d'eux.  
  
Jarod était resté en retrait de la conversation intentionellement et avait étudié chaque personne. Il en conclut qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde sa couverture encore un peu, en espérant que Largo ne dirait rien en le voyant quand ils iraient l'interroger.  
  
John : Comme ça, sans rien lui demander de plus ?  
MP : C'est une de mes amies.  
  
L'interphone les interrompit et Joy et Largo entrèrent. Simon ne les avait pas accompagnés à cause de son passé et Kerensky idem, en plus il y avait ce petit problème à régler.  
Après de chaudes retrouvailles et les présentations qui s'imposaient, tout le monde pu commencer à raconter son histoire.  
  
L'ambiance dans la salle était tendue alors que certaines personnes faisant semblant de ne pas se connaître ou de ne jamais s'être vus. De plus, tout le monde faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas tout dire de ce qu'il savait. Le résultat fut qu'une heure plus tard, tout le monde en était au même point : Le Centre est derrière les attaques contre le président et il est peut-être soutenu par une autre organisation.  
  
Mary-Pat s'était rendu compte que son amie ne lui disait pas tout, elle décida donc de faire une équipe d'enquête soutenu par la CIA contenant Largo, Joy, Jarod, Ding et John. Ils se débrouilleraient entre eux pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. En temps normal, elle aurait cherché à en savoir plus mais là, le temps pressait trop.  
  
Quand il fut seul avec ses deux ex-agents, Ed leur dit :  
  
E : Soyez prudent et cherchez à savoir ce qu'il cache.  
John : Ca va aller, ce n'est pas notre première mission pour la patrie.  
E : Je crois que cette histoire va plus loin. Le nom de l'homme qui sera le prochain concurrent de Jack aux élections est Lyle Parker, alias Mr Lyle ou…  
D : Ok, on a compris. S'il gagne, c'est ce Centre qui gagne. Mais pourquoi il gagnerait ? Après tout Jack est assez bien vu par les Américains et aussi dans le monde, alors que lui, personne ne le connaît.  
John : C'est pour ça que le Centre essais de discréditer Jack.  
  
La situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée et Ed se promis de débloquer tous les fonds que John demanderait pour Rainbow sans poser de question s'il le sortait de cet enfer. Dehors la situation était un vrai enfer, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Les journalistes harcelaient tout le personnel de la Maison Blanche et tous les hauts dirigeants des grandes agences telle que la sienne. Il était sûr que sa maison était surveillée. De plus en plus il comprenait pourquoi Jack était à deux doigts de craquer et il était dans le même état. Après quelques minutes de repos, il repartit pour voir le FBI et savoir s'il avait du nouveau sur les fuites.  
  
Siège du groupe W, New-York :  
John et Ding n'étaient pas rentrés dans le bâtiment pour profiter de ce moment seul pour se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas ou dire ou non, ils mirent aussi en place quelques signaux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs trois nouveaux collègues réapparurent avec un autre homme : Simon Ovronaz. Largo leur avait parlé de son ami dans l'avion et il avait eu l'accord des agents gouvernementaux pour qu'il participe à la mission.  
Le groupe reprit donc l'avion pour le Delaware très tard et chacun en profita pour dormir une petite nuit de sommeil.  
  
Le réveil se fit en douceur dans l'avion de Largo où seules les personnes qui avaient fait une nuit complète se retrouvèrent. En fait, tout le monde sauf John et Jarod, partis inspecter la ville de Blue Cove avant l'aube. C'est eux qui réveillèrent les autres avec du café et des beignets. Joy fut la seule à raler contre le taux de cholestérol de cet aliment mais elle avait faim, comme les autres.  
Comme il était encore tôt, Largo proposa que chacun dise aux autres ce qu'il savait vraiment et les vrais raisons de leur enquête sur cet endroit. Pour prouver sa bonne foi, il leur parla de la Commission Adriatique et de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir au long de ses deux dernières années. Jarod parla du Centre, du projet Caméléon et de son enfance. Il leur parla du projet Gémeaux pour bien montrer de quoi ces hommes étaient capables. Les deux agents de la CIA parlèrent des fuites que tout le monde voyait dans la presse et de l'implication de cet endroit. Le nom de Lyle Parker ne parut pas inconnu à Jarod qui leur parla des principaux dirigeants du Centre, de Sydney et de Melle Parker.  
Tout ceci les mena à quitter l'avion alors que la matinée était bien avancée, chacun avec une mission particulière.  
  
Bunker :  
Kerensky était à sa place, devant l'ordinateur. Il avait dormi quelques heures durant la nuit, mais il surveillait avec beaucoup d'attention les personnes qui étaient dans l'avion, grâce au système de sécurité que Largo avait laissé allumé.  
Il observait surtout l'homme qui avait tué son ami, cherchant des points faibles à exploiter. Il en trouva un, et de taille, son coéquipier ou son gendre s'il croyait l'acte de mariage qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Blue Cove.  
Chacun avait sa mission assignée et Jarod n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'avion car il avait trop de risque d'être reconnu. Sa mission était de rester en contact avec tout le monde. Comme il avait sentit que quelqu'un l'observait, il prit contact avec ladite personne qui se trouva être Kerensky. L'informaticien lui fit part de ses difficultés pour entrer dans le système de sécurité du Centre et lui demanda s'il en était le concepteur. La réponse le surprit car il la croyait entièrement positive alors qu'une autre personne était repassée par derrière. Ceci n'empêcha pas le Caméléon de lui donner le mot de passe.  
  
Largo et Ding avait pour mission d'aller au Centre et de surveiller les allée et venues de chaque personne. Ils s'étaient trouvés un coin tranquille où ils bavardaient en mitraillant de photos toutes les personnes qu'ils voyaient.  
  
Largo : Ton collègue t'a dit ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Kerensky ?  
Ding : Oui, une sale histoire. Tu la connais ?  
L : Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je ne suis que son patron, pas sa mère.  
D : J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas foutre la mission en l'air pour ça. Enfin, ce sont des pros.  
L : Un peu trop même. Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme mais elle a de ces jambes. Tu ne trouves pas ?  
D : Eh ! Je suis un homme marié et mon beau-père me surveille de près.  
  
Largo fut étonné par cette remarque et Ding le vit. Il lui expliqua qu'il était marié à la fille de John et qu'il avait un fils. D'ailleurs son petit bonhomme commençait à lui manquer, mais il le reverrait bientôt.  
L'homme qu'ils connaissaient sous plusieurs noms mais qu'ils avaient décida d'appeler Lyle sortit de la bâtisse en voiture et pris la direction de la petite ville. De son portable, Largo appela Joy qui avait pour mission de visiter les différentes maisons des principaux dirigeants.  
  
Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Joy était chez Mr Raines avec Simon et John. N'ayant aucun danger immédiat étant donné qu'il avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil dans celle de l'homme en question, ils continuèrent leur recherche. La garde du corps fut étonné de l'attitude de son ex-prof, il était tellement professionnel, presque plus que Simon. Et en même temps elle trouvait bizarre de travailler avec cet homme. Sa réputation à la CIA n'était plus à faire et plus elle le regardait, plus elle comprenait pourquoi.   
Une voiture officielle de Centre arriva et les trois compagnons se cachèrent dans la maison. Une femme entra, elle était grande, brune et avait un regard froid : Melle Parker. Cette hypothèse qu'ils avaient tous fait fut confirmé par un homme un peu chauve répondant au nom de Broots.  
  
Broot : Regardez-moi ce bazar, quelqu'un est déjà passé par ici.  
Parker : Et bien chercher dans ce qu'il a laissé. Je veux savoir pourquoi mon frère veut d'un seul coup devenir président des Etats-Unis.  
B : Et vous croyez vraiment que l'on va trouver quelque chose ici ?  
P : Ecoutez-moi bien, c'est de Raines que vient cette idée d'après la note que vous m'avez montrée. Je veux savoir pourquoi !  
  
La dessus, ils se séparèrent. La femme alla dans une autre pièce et l'homme chercha dans l'ordinateur du docteur. Ils ressortirent au bout des deux heures sans rien avoir.  
Les trois autres « cambrioleurs » s'en allèrent de leur cachette en se demandant ce que ce cirque signifiait. Mais ceci ne les empêcha pas d'aller dans la dernière maison sur la liste : Celle de Mr Parker.  
  
Devant le Centre, Largo et Ding avaient épuisé leur stock d'informations banales à échanger et comme chacun refusait de faire confiance à l'autre, les conversations s'arrêtèrent là. Mais la surveillance commençant à devenir longue, l'agent de la CIA rompit le silence.  
  
Ding : Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir connu plus ton père ?  
  
Cette question fit mal à Largo, bien sûr qu'il le regrettait mais en même temps, sa vie lui avait permis de découvrir tellement de choses. Sans compter ses amis. Ceci ne serait jamais arrivé au fils d'un milliardaire, surtout si son père fricotait avec la commission. Peut-être même qu'il y serait entré. Chassant cette mauvaise idée de sa tête, il répondit comme il pouvait à la question de l'autre homme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il fit au début, puis il se laissa emporter par ses sentiments et parla à Ding de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Simon ou à Joy sans les blesser. Ding aussi fit le tour de sa vie, en pensant à ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'était pas rentré dans l'armée, s'il n'avait pas accepté la mission en Colombie (dont il ne dit presque rien), s'il n'était pas rentré à la CIA. Ca faisait beaucoup de si, tous les deux le savait mais la vie est faite de choix et personne n'est jamais vraiment sûr de faire le bon.  
Quand le téléphone de Largo sonna et que Jarod leur dit qu'il pouvait rentrer, les deux amis se promirent de n'en parler à personne. Durant le trajet du retour, Largo médita sur ses sentiments pour son garde du corps.  
  
La fouille de la maison de Parker fut la plus intéressante. Ils y découvrirent la vie entière de Lyle, ou en tout cas celle que les médias auraient pour faire l'éloge de cet homme inconnu par tous mais qui était à la tête d'une entreprise internationale, qui voyageait beaucoup et qui était titulaire d'un diplôme de politique. Tout était mis en place pour qu'il ait une chance de gagner, si Jack Ryan n'était plus dans la course. Ils trouvèrent aussi une lettre manuscrite venant d'un endroit appeler Triumvirat et qui disait que cette fois, s'il échouait, le Centre repasserait sous leur contrôle permanent. Ils prirent ce qu'il pouvait et repartirent pour l'avion.  
Un dernier coup d'œil assura à John que tout était en place. Il remarque alors un livre mal rangé, ce qui faisait désordre dans une pareille maison. Son instinct lui fit prendre le livre dans lequel il trouva une lettre qu'il mis dans sa poche. Il rejoint les autres qui n'avaient rien remarqué.  
  
Avion de Largo :  
  
Chacun fit un résumé de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. La conversation Parker-Broots étonna Jarod qui décida d'appeler la femme concernée. Comme elle ne répondit pas au téléphone, il décida d'aller la voir.  
A peine quelques minutes après le départ du caméléon, Kerensky appela son patron pour lui dire qu'il avait découvert que la fille qui avait porté plainte pour agression sexuelle contre le président était une fille qui avait travaillé au Centre. Dans les dossiers de l'organisation, il avait même retrouvé sa vrai identit : Mary Carter, une adolescente qui avait fugué après la remise en liberté de son père à cause d'une erreur judiciaire. Il était en prison pour viol sur mineur.   
John ne dit rien lorsque le téléphone fonctionnait, mais ses yeux en disait long.  
Dès que Largo eu raccroché, il dit qu'il connaissait l'homme chargé de l'enquête : l'agent spécial Dan Murray, un ami de Jack.  
Il pris son téléphone satellite et composa le numéro de Jack, ne connaissant pas l'autre.  
  
John : Allô, j'ai des infos qui pourrait t'intéresser. (…..) Ok, écoute bien, Dawn s'appelle en réalité Mary Carter, c'est une adolescente en fugue. (…….), très bien. Ok, je transmets.  
  
Il raccrocha.   
  
John : Jack passe le bonjour à tout le monde et il vous invite tous à dîner pour fêter la victoire. Largo, il a été très intéressé par ton dossier, d'après lui, il faudrait plus d'hommes comme toi dans le gouvernement. Il voudrait savoir si tu pourrais devenir consultant, à temps partiel donc tu pourrais continuer à t'occuper de ton entreprise.  
Simon : Et ou est le piège ?  
Ding : Avec Jack ? Il n'y a pas de piège, fait moi confiance.  
  
Le principal intéressé par l'affaire promit de réfléchir à la question. Ne voulant pas passer une autre nuit dans l'avion, le groupe se dirigea vers un petit hôtel pour y passer la nuit.  
  
Maison Blanche :  
  
Il y en a pour qui la nuit est courte et commence très tard. Pour ce jour-ci, Robby faisait partie de ces personnes. Jack était encore à son bureau, accumulant rendez-vous sur rendez-vous et essayant de se défendre contre les attaques des journalistes du mieux qu'il le pouvait.  
Pour Robby, défendre son ami était une question d'honneur, surtout qu'il le savait innocent. Il avait donc décidé de voir les documents qui prouvaient que Jack était un traître. Il n'avait obtenu gain de cause que s'il était filmé durant ceci.  
Qui disait caméra, disait personnes pour la faire fonctionner donc protection pour le vice-président. Et pour ceci, Andréa s'était portée volontaire, mais sans le dire à son principal patron de peur qu'il ne l'interdise de travailler. Robby n'était pas très chaud non plus de la voir bosser avec un bébé dans le ventre, mais il avait accepté car elle connaissait bien Jack et verrait quelque chose qui pouvait lui échapper.  
  
Bureau du FBI.  
  
D'avoir été convoquée d'urgence si tard fit sentir à Dawn/Mary que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle se rendit quand même au rendez-vous et passa comme elle le pu la barrière de journalistes qui campaient presque devant l'immeuble.   
Dan Murray, un inspecteur qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien maintenant, même s'il ne l'avait jamais cru, malgré le passage au détecteur de mensonge, vint l'accueillir puis ils entrèrent dans son bureau. Il lui montra un dossier, son dossier et lui dit.  
  
Dan : Sais-tu combien coûte une fausse accusation, surmonté d'une usurpation d'identit ?  
  
La jeune fille ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait, mais en ouvrant le dossier, elle vit la photo d'un homme qui avait trop longtemps profité d'elle. Sa réaction surprit l'inspecteur car la jeune fille s'écroula simplement. Comme elle ne reprenait pas connaissance, elle fut conduite à l'hôpital.  
  
Maison Blanche :  
Devant les caméras dont il doutait qu'elle émettait en direct, Robby regarda les documents soi-disant écris par Jack. Comme il avait promis à Cathy de sortir son mari de ce mauvais pas, il pris tout son temps pour ne rien oublier.  
Mais ce fut Andréa qui trouva la faille dans ces écrits.  
  
Andréa : Mr Le vice-président ?  
  
Robby fut surpris car en privé, tout comme Jack il préfère se faire appeler par son prénom.  
  
Robby : Oui Mme Price-O'Day.  
A : Si je peux me permettre, au cours des services secret, on nous apprend à voir les écritures, à les analyser, et ceci a été écrit par un gaucher, de plus une personne pour qui cette écriture n'est pas naturelle. Cela m'étonne que vos analystes ne l'aient pas vu.  
R : C'est en effet très bizarre.  
  
Il dit ceci en regardant les journalistes, se demandant lequel allait craquer en premier.  
  
Hôpital de Washington :  
Docteur : Elle est dans un sale état, physiquement elle est dans un état faible du aux sévices endurés dans son enfance et qui n'ont pas complètement cicatrisé et mentalement, … Je crois qu'elle a subi un lavage de cerveau ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle est dans un coma du au choc, pour l'en faire sortir, seul le fait de voir une personne proche pourrait l'aider à en sortir.  
Dan : Je crois qu'elle n'a plus de famille.  
Doc : C'est pratique pour celui qui l'a mise dans cet état.  
  
Maison Blanche :  
Dans l'appartement de Jack, le président et son vice-président parlaient autour d'un café. Leur femme s'occupait des enfants dans la salle d'à côté.  
  
Jack : Et ils le savaient ?  
Robby : tous, absolument tous. Ils avaient fait un pacte pour ne rien dire, sachant que de toute façon tu repasserais aux élections si le peuple le voulait, et si non ils pensaient que ceci n'y serait pour rien.  
J : Ils pensaient ? Ces journalistes me tapent sur le système.  
R : Je te comprends, ils n'en diront rien et d'ailleurs à partir de demain il ne parle plus de toi, juste de l'autre candidat. Dans quelques jours, ils publieront un article te mettant or de cause, comment je m'en fiches.   
J : Dans quelques jours ?  
R : Quand John et les autres auront les preuves qu'il faut contre ce Centre.  
J : Au fait, c'est « officiel » Ce Lyle Parker boss pour le Centre.   
  
Hôtel dans Delaware :  
  
Dans la chambre de Ding, John et le locataire discutaient, un peu de la lettre trouvée chez Mr Parker. Elle était de Catherine Parker, cette lettre avait apparemment été écrite avant son mariage, elle s'adressait à son frère décédé d'après ce que Mary-Pat lui avait dit. Elle disait le bonheur d'une femme à l'approche de son mariage, et tout ce qu'une femme peut en attendre. Par respect, John ne l'avait pas lu en entier et s'était promis de la donner à Jarod.   
Sinon, ils virent à quoi la journée les avait mené, sans rien trouver de vraiment intéressant.  
  
Chez Melle Parker :  
Melle Parker n'était pas encore saoule, mais déjà bien attaquée. Elle se servait son troisième verre quand Jarod entra dans la pièce.  
  
Parker : Ce n'est pas la peine que j'aille chercher mon flingue, alors dis moi ce que tu veux et basta.  
Jarod : Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais chez ton père ?  
P : Pourquoi mon frère se lance d'un seul coup dans la politique. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai trouv ? Seulement une lettre du Triumvirat disant que ce coup est la dernière chance du Centre.  
J : Moi aussi j'enquête sur ça.  
P : Et pour le compte de qui ?  
J : Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une autre organisation derrière tout ça, et c'est elle qu'il cherche. Le Centre est juste le seul lien que nous ayons avec elle.  
P : Nous, donc tu n'es pas seul. Qui sont ces autres personnes ?  
J : Des gens bien qui se battent pour ce qu'ils croient.  
P : Des terroristes ?  
J : Parker, sois sérieuse un peu, je te parle d'un monde libre à préserver des personnes mal intentionnées.  
P : Jarod, pour moi ce monde ne sera jamais libre, en tout cas tant que tu seras dehors.  
J : Je sais, et je sais que je peux t'aider mais tu ne veux pas.  
P : Et comment tu ferais ? Thomas est mort pour avoir essayé.  
J : Thomas était quelqu'un de bien, mais il ne connaissait pas le Centre comme moi je le connais.   
Parker se mit à pleurer, l'émotion du au fait qu'ils aient reparlé de Thomas additionné à sa possibilité d'être libre de cet endroit qui lui gâchait sa vie, qui la poussait à se saouler quand tout allait mal. En face d'elle, Jarod vint la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
J : J'ai des amis qui pourront nous donner une nouvelle identité, on sera heureux. Tu seras heureuse, je te le promets.   
  
Il la lâcha et sortit une bague de sa poche.  
  
J : Parker, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?   
  
Dans une chambre de l'hôtel de Blue Cove :  
  
Le petit groupe était réuni pour parler mission. Le but de leur présence ici était de démanteler la Commission Adriatique. Pour l'instant le Centre et le Triumvirat restaient trop important pour qu'ils puissent s'attaquer à eux.  
Jarod arriva le dernier, d'après Simon il n'était pas rentré de la nuit.  
  
John : On a l'accord du président pour faire ce que bon nous semble.  
Joy : Mais tant qu'on ne sait pas où ils sont.  
Largo : Je pourrais appeler Kerensky, qu'il recoupe tous les déplacements de Lyle et ceux du sénateur.  
Ding : Quel sénateur ?  
L : Celui qui fait partit de la Commission, on le surveille depuis quelques temps.  
  
John et Ding ne furent pas très satisfait de la réponse mais n'en demandèrent pas plus, ils sont trop professionnels pour ça.   
  
Jarod : On pourrait demander à Melle Parker de nous donner un coup de main.  
  
Chacune des personnes de la pièce fut étonnée car ils pensaient tous qu'elle voulait retrouver le caméléon pour le rendre au Centre. Il leur expliqua qu'ils s'étaient parlés et qu'elle les aiderait.  
  
Le Centre, bureau de Mr Parker.  
  
Melle Parker était de moins en moins sûre de son plan au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, mais elle savait pourquoi elle le faisait et c'est tout ce qui comptait.   
  
Parker : Papa, il faut que je te parles.  
Parker (père) : Oui mon ange, que veux-tu ?  
  
Elle lui montra une affiche pour les élections présidentielles.  
  
Parker : Je sais qu'il n'a pas de vice-président et je voudrais ce poste.  
P (père) : Mon ange, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu sais que la politique est un domaine d'hommes et je ne veux pas que ma petite fille se retrouve au milieu de ces requins.  
P : Papa, j'ai survécu au Centre, ceci n'est rien à côté tu peux me croire. J'ai bien réfléchi et la nouvelle tendance institué par ce Ryan est à la famille. Si moi, sa sœur, je me présente avec Lyle alors ça ne peut que nous faire des voix en plus.  
P (père): C'est vrai que de ce point de vue. Je vais y réfléchir d'accord.  
  
Melle Parker allait quitter la pièce quand Raines et Lyle entrèrent.  
  
Rains : C'est absolument hors de question. On a trop à perdre dans cette affaire pour satisfaire les caprices de n'importe qui.  
Parker (père) : Ma fille n'est pas n'importe qui.  
Lyle : Tu es sûre que tu pourras le faire, petite sœur ?  
Parker : Absolument.  
Lyle : Alors la question est réglée. Dans quelques mois, on s'installera à la Maison Banche ensemble.  
Alors que Melle Parker allait sortir, Lyle lui dit.  
  
L : Jolie ta nouvelle bague, elle vient d'o ?  
  
Elle regarda son alliance et sortit sans rien dire.  
  
Rains : Si elle fait tout échouer, ce sera entièrement votre faute.  
Lyle : Calmez-vous. Nério Winch a toujours dit qu'il fallait garder ses amis près de soi et ses ennemis encore plus près.   
R : Mais il est mort.  
L : Oui, je suis très satisfait de ce boulot, net et sans bavure. Je la préviendrait pour la réunion de 16 heures au dernier moment.  
R : J'espère pour vous que vous savez ce que vous faites, car les personnes qui nous surveillent ne sont pas des anges.  
P (père) : Et nous non plus. Lyle réussira, c'est un Parker.  
  
Dans le jet de Largo :  
  
Le jet faisait route vers le Colorado. Il y a presque deux heures, Melle Parker avait appelé des toilettes de l'avion du Centre pour leur annoncer le décollage pour elle ne savait pas où. Un pilote de l'armée de l'aire avait suivit l'avion jusqu'une base du Colorado et avait transmis les coordonnées à l'appareille civil. Ils avaient prévu d'improviser une fois sur place, mais ils auraient le soutient de l'armée, des ninga. Les conversations s'étaient réduites au minimum et tout le monde se reposait, comme à l'armée pensa John. Le chef de Rainbow était à la fois impatient de retourner sur le terrain et en même temps son bureau en Angleterre lui manquait. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour sa femme, ses filles et son petit-fils. C'est pour eux qu'il faisait ça, pour qu'ils vivent dans un monde normal ou aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être mais en restant libre car c'est ça qui fait que l'on veut y vivre et c'est pour ça qu'il se battait depuis toujours : au Vietnam contre le communisme, en Europe contre le terrorisme, en Colombie contre la drogue. Il pensa que la liste était trop importante pour qu'il la finisse alors il pensa ce qu'il laisserait après sa mort : un monde meilleur ou il l'espérait très fort. Le pire pour lui est que personne n'en saurait jamais rien, à part ceux qui liraient ses compte rendu de mission classé top-secret pour la plus grande partie, et il resterait aussi le souvenir. En regardant Ding qui dormait, il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste encore un peu en vie, le gamin avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui.  
  
Les pensées de Largo était un peu plus optimistes mais touchaient aussi un domaine où tout est possible, l'amour. Il voulait dire à Joy ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et il en avait parler la veille avec Ding qui lui avait conseillé de se lancer. Ding avait osé affronter son beau-père, alors pourquoi n'y arriverai t'il pas lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était la réaction de Joy. Il avait peur qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle ne veule pas de lui malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait car ce serait dans sa nature de refusé pour se protéger de la vie et de lui. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un coureur de jupon et elle pourrait mal prendre ses sentiments pour elle. Il décida qu'il irait lui parler après, quand il pourrait lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite.   
Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'atterrissage de l'avion à la base des marines du Colorado. Quand John fut sortit pour aller parler au commandant de la base, Largo appela Kerensky pour avoir les dernières nouvelles. Il leur faxa les plans de l'endroit où la Commission était réuni. Ils partirent rejoindre John.  
  
John : Le FBI surveille le bâtiment et note toute entrée et sortie. Lyle et Melle Parker y sont déjà avec six hommes en noirs.  
Jarod : Des nettoyeurs. Colonel, voici les plans du bâtiment à investir.  
Colonel : Je vais le porter à mes hommes. Ils seront près dans une heures ou deux. Une voiture va vous y conduire tout de suite.  
  
Deux voitures furent mis a leur disposition pour un trajet d'une heure trente. Largo, Simon et Ding montèrent dans la première, et John, Jarod et Joy dans la deuxième. Ce découpement des effectifs déplut assez à Joy qui voulait parler à ses patrons et à John voulait en savoir plus sur l'ex-voleur car il l'intriguait de plus en plus et en fait il pensait même qu'il pouvait être l'espion de la commission au sein du groupe W. Mais ne l'ayant pas sous la main, il décida de donner à Jarod la lettre de Catherine Parker.  
  
Jarod : Où l'avez vous trouvée ?  
John : Chez Mr Parker, dans un livre à peine rangé. Je pense qu'il venait de la lire et qu'il a ét dérangé. Cet endroit n'est pas un lieu pour des enfants, je vous promets de vous aider à faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'aucun ne connaisse le même sort que vous.  
Jarod : Ca tombe bien que vous disiez ça, j'ai des amis qui sont là-bas par désespoir et qui maintenant ne peuvent plus partir…  
John : Je verrai avec Jack pour qu'ils puissent commencer une nouvelle vie autre part.   
Jarod : Merci.  
John : Merci à vous. Sans vous rien de tout ceci ne serait possible aussi facilement.  
  
Joy était resté à l'écart de la conversation mais elle n'avait pas aimé le fait que son ancien prof ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour lui parler de cette lettre. John l'avait vu et il décida d'aller lui parler après en avoir fini avec Jarod. Il pensa que cette réaction n'aurait pas été la sienne un jour normal mais il devait devenir un peu trop paternel avec ses troupes. Il ne savait pas si ceci était une bonne chose ou pas, mais il pensait que la mission comptait plus que ses petits différents, c'est d'ailleurs uniquement pour ça qu'il avait accepté de travailler plus ou moins avec Kerensky et il savait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il se promit d'en finir avec cette histoire dès la fin de la mission, Winters avait attendu une vengeance trop longtemps.  
  
John : Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir parlé de la lettre, mais tu as bossé à Langley et tu as fait la Ferme, tu devrais comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça.  
Joy : Pourquoi ne me faites-vous pas confiance dans ce cas ?  
John : Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en votre père et j'ai l'habitude de ne pas faire confiance aux gens.  
Joy : Pas une super habitude.  
  
Cette remarque détendue l'atmosphère et le reste de la conversation se fit sur la pluie et le beau temps à Langley.   
  
Dans le bâtiment :  
  
Melle Parker était à côté de Lyle et écoutait celui-ci parler avec un sénateur véreux. Dans l'avion il lui avait expliqué que le Triumvirat avait passé un accord avec la Commission pour le contrôle exclusif de certaines activités, elle n'avait pas voulu savoir lesquelles. En échange, la Commission voulait que le Centre les aide à prendre le contrôle des Etats-Unis. A la question pourquoi Lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre, Lyle avait répondu qu'il était jeune, ambitieux, et le seul au Centre qui appartenait à la Commission. Le pire dans cette histoire pour Melle Parker c'est que son frère croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait, il risquait de tomber de haut dans quelques heures. En pensant à ça, elle se demandait ce que faisait Jarod, il devrait être là maintenant et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Après tout, ils étaient fiancés maintenant.  
Un nettoyeur vint leur dire que deux journalistes russes esseyaient d'entrer, c'était le signal qu'elle devait sortir.  
  
Parker : Je vais m'en occuper.  
Lyle : Suivez-là.  
  
Le nettoyeur la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée où il vit qu'elle avait disparu. Il sortit et se fit assommer par derrière par un latino. Une fois l'homme inconscient, le petit groupe et un commando marines investirent les lieux.   
  
Maison Blanche :  
  
Jack était dans son bureau depuis quelques heures quand un agent du FBI vint le voir pour parler de la fuite. Il pria pour que se soit Dan qui vienne le voir car il voulait vraiment voir un ami avec qui il pourrait passer de temps à ce détendre. Robby étant partie au Texas pour affaire et Andréa étant en congé maternité, il n'avait plus grand monde pour plaisanter. Ces prières ne furent pas entendu et ce fut Pat O'Day qui entra dans son bureau. Il était tout excusé bien sûr mais il le fut encore plus quand il dit à Jack d'où venaient les fuites car plusieurs personnes de son entourage avaient causé des fuites, dont deux intentionellement.   
La première était une de ses secrétaires dont le nouveau petit-ami avait des liens avec le Centre, la deuxième était une des femmes de ménage avec qui Jack s'entendait bien et dont le fils avait été recruté par la Commission où ne savait pas vraiment comment et la troisième était le garde du corps de Goodley qui avait été blessé, qui était un ancien nettoyeur.   
Jack fut surpris par tout ceci et une fois la stupeur passée à l'aide d'une cigarette et d'un verre, il décida de faire arrêter les coupables et d'envoyer un avertissement aux personnel qui avait été abusées. Il voulait faire moins mais s'était tout à fait impossible. Ces deux femmes serait très surveillées pendant quelques mois mais elle ne perdraient pas leur boulot.  
  
Satisfait par ceci, il se remis au travail quelque temps avant de rejoindre sa famille. A peine là-bas, on l'avertie que la mission d'épuration de la Commission venait de commencer.  
  
Bâtiment de la Commission :  
  
Une fois Melle Parker en sécurité dehors, Ding et John avaient investi les lieux suivis des ningas et enfin de Simon, Largo et Joy. Les soldats connaissaient leur métier et au début il n'y avait pas trop d'embranchement différents. Mais ceci se compliqua assez vite quand les intrus se retrouvèrent par groupe de deux ou trois aux quatre coins du bâtiment. Mais Kerensky était branché sur leur système de surveillance et guidait tout le monde.  
  
Ding s'était vite retrouvé seul, mais avait finalement retrouvé Simon, dans la même situation que lui. Ensemble, ils cherchaient la salle de réunion où tous le monde était. Le but de leur mission était de tout nettoyer sans attirer l'attention et ensuite d'envoyer les principaux dirigeant dans une prison de haute sécurité. C'est pour cela que tout le monde avait des armes silencieuses, comme en Colombie pensa Ding.  
Ils entendirent arriver deux nettoyeurs, apparemment préoccupé par quelques chose.  
  
N1 : Je te dis qu'elle a disparu, Lyle voulais qu'on la surveille ça veut dire des ennuis.  
N2 : Je préfère en avoir avec lui qu'avec elle.  
N1 : Ce gars la me fout les jetons, je préfère pas le décevoir encore une fois.  
N2 : Et t'as fais quoi la première fois ?  
  
Même s'ils auraient aimé avoir la réponse, il ne purent pas car les deux hommes étaient arrivés au niveau de Ding et Simon. Ding pris celui de droite et lui envoya une balle dans la tête, Simon s'occupa de l'autre qui se pris une balle dans le cœur.  
Il continuèrent leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé mais Ding s'en voulait d'avoir tué cet homme comme ça, sans qu'il ne l'est menacé. Il se dit que cet homme avait déjà tué, qu'il le méritait mais il savait qu'il n'était pas Dieu et que ce genre de jugement ne reposait pas sur lui. Décidément, pour faire ce métier, il fallait laisser sa conscience à la porte. Simon n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, mais lui les avait déjà affronté et il savait de quoi ces hommes étaient capables. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de réunion et le signalèrent aux autres avec leur radio.  
  
John trouva un corps de nettoyeur devant lui, il avait été étouffé. Il savait qu'aucun des soldats n'agirait comme ça et en conclut que Largo ou un membre de son équipe avait pris des risques inutiles. Il continua son chemin pour se retrouver face à face avec un homme à neuf doigts.  
  
John : Alors c'est vous qui faites des misères à mes amis.  
Lyle : Je n'est absolument rien contre vous vous savez, et si vous avez été assez habile pour venir jusqu'ici sans alerter personne, je vous engage quel que soit votre prix.  
John : Je ne suis pas à vendre.  
Lyle : Je pensais que vous étiez un tueur sur gage, toutes mes excuses.  
John : Désoler de vous décevoir, je vous arrête pour ….  
Lyle : Je crains que ceci ne sois pas dans mes possibilités.  
John : Il va falloir que ça le devienne.  
  
Depuis sa caméra de surveillance, Kerensky regardait Clark et Lyle discuter en se maudissant de ne pas avoir de son. D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, Lyle se retourna et tenta de s'enfuir. Il fut vite maîtrisé par un balle dans le bas du ventre.  
  
John : Espèce de salop, un homme comme toi ne mérite pas de vivre.  
  
La dessus, il lui tira une balle dans la tête, pas par amour pour le meurtre, bien au contraire mais parce qu'un homme comme ça est un vrai danger pour la société. Jarod arriva pour voir l'homme qui avait tué son frère mort.  
  
Jarod : Merci, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire.  
John : Il le fallait et on m'a toujours payé pour faire le sale boulot.  
  
Là dessus, le chef de Rainbow sortit, laissant les autres finirent de s'occuper de ce bâtiment, pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Encore des cauchemars en vue, pensa t'il ironiquement en sachant qu'il n'en ferait pas, pas pour lui.  
  
Largo fut la personne qui eut le privilège d'entrer le premier dans la salle de réunion du conseil de la Commission. Il n'y avait pas tout le monde et la plupart se rendirent assez facilement. L'interdiction de porter des armes facilita bien le travail à tout le monde.   
  
Après le départ de tout le monde, Largo était resté dans la grande salle, cherchant sans doute quelque chose.  
  
Ding : C'est fini, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore l ?  
  
Largo sortit un vieux livre d'une cachette dans le mure.  
  
Largo : Je cherchais ça, il y est répertorié tout les membres de la Commission.  
Ding : Donne le moi. Je le passerai aux autorités compétentes qui le déchiffreront. Je te promets de te le rendre le jour de ton mariage avec Joy.  
L : Alors dis à tes gars de se dépêcher, je ne compte pas attendre longtemps.  
D : Bonne réponse.  
Largo eut un coup de nostalgie en sortant de la salle, il savait que maintenant une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui, une vie aussi normale que son boulot la lui permettait bien sur.  
Dehors, ils virent Melle Parker et Jarod ensemble, eux aussi auraient droit à une autre vie.   
  
Maison Blanche :  
  
Trois semaines après la fin de la Commission, Jack avait enfin pu inviter à manger les personnes qui avaient sauvé son honneur. Les journalistes avaient publié ce qu'ils avaient pu et ceci s'était résumé à une conspiration politique contre le président. Les hommes arrêtés allaient être jugés et iraient tous au moins cinq en prison. Les noms de Largo ou Jarod n'était pas apparu et ni le Centre ni la Commission ne virent leur existence révélée au grand public.  
Mr et Mme Jarod Parker annoncèrent la naissance de leur futur enfant dans neuf mois, soit trois de mois que pour le mariage de Largo. John avait réussi à convaincre les gouvernements européens de réouvrir Rainbow et chacun de ses membres acceptaient de retrouver leur place, Ding et sa femme présentèrent leur enfant à Ryan, il s'amusa bien toute la soirée avec Kyle Daniel même s'il avait un an de moins que lui.   
  
Cimetière de la CIA :   
  
John avait été voir son collègue et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il vit arriver un homme.  
  
John : Kerensky. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
Kenrensky : Te proposer une trêve, il y a déjà assez de sang qui a coulé comme ça.  
J : Sur ce point tu as raison. Je ne te tuerai pas, mais n'attends pas mon pardon.  
K : Tu n'auras pas le mien non plus.  
  
Là dessus John partit avec ses fantômes et laissa Kerensky avec les siens.  
  
Au Centre :  
  
Une autre personne se battait avec ses fantômes, mais elle avait plus de mal a se décider. Le Centre avait tué son frère et lui avait enlevé sa famille. Nicholas n'avait jamais vraiment connu son père à cause de lui et maintenant il se retrouvait seul, seul au milieu des fantômes qui le rongeaient.  
Sa décision était prise mais le problème venait de la peur qu'il avait à l'effectuer. Pourtant il n'avait pas eu peur de tirer sur Raines ou de faire exploser le SL-27. Il se décida et laissa une lettre où il était écrit « Pour les puissances aux pouvoirs ».  
Jarod lui avait trouvé un emploi dans un hôpital psychiatrique et il décida de saisir sa nouvelle chance. Avant de partir il alla chercher Angelo, sachant qu'il serait mieux là-bas qu'au Centre.  
  
En partant, il croisa la voiture du FBI qui surveillait ce lieu maudit et Broots qui avait un emploi dans de programmateur informatique au groupe W et qui venait chercher ses dernières affaires.   
  
Chez Jarod et Mme Parker.  
Maintenant il avait une vie normale et il avait du mal à s'y faire. Pour l'instant, il était prof de ski dans une station balnéaire mais il changerait bientôt. Pour l'instant lui et sa femme se reposaient un peu, pour apprendre à apprécier la vie. La seule chose qui avait manqué à Jarod le jour de son mariage avait été sa mère mais il ne désespérait pas de la retrouver un jour, surtout sans le Centre pour l'en empêcher.  
Il regarda sa femme et son futur enfant en pensant à ce que lui avait dit un homme mort dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler : « le monde change ».

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez sur elodie.10@wanadoo.fr 


End file.
